A door arrangement with a closing device, which, for example has a gear drive with a slide rail, which are in each case arranged on an upper side of a door leaf and a door frame, is known from public prior use. A closing system of this type is laborious to produce and impairs the appearance of a door arrangement of this type. The handling of the door arrangement is impaired, as the closing system projects into the opening region of the door.